


Good Ride, Cowboy

by HipsterIzzy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowboy AU, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with minimal Plot, Riding, Smut, Western AU, slight dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterIzzy/pseuds/HipsterIzzy
Summary: Rhys asks Jack for a little more riding practice before the big cattle drive.





	Good Ride, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had an idea like a year ago for a cowboy/western au in which Rhys's dad (a wealthy business owner) sends Rhys off to a ranch for the summer to straighten him out (literally). Except there's a seasoned ranch hand named Jack and Rhys has zero intention of not hitting that. I was gonna write it out in a huge chapter fic, but never could really figure anything out. Also, other au ideas happened, and other stuff happened that kinda cut into my writing time/abilities. BUT while I was home visiting my parents, I was forced to watch all the old western shows with my dad. So porn happened.

“So,” Jack said, wiggling his shoulders to see if he could get loose easily, “you’ve got ol’ Jack all tied up, at your mercy. You think that’s smart, boy?”

Rhys smirked, looking at the older ranch hand from beneath his broad-rimmed hat. “What’s wrong, cowboy~? I thought you were gonna teach me a thing or two about riding~?” As he spoke, he stepped over Jack’s legs to straddle his lap. “I think tying up an experienced bronco like you is the perfect plan~” He leaned in, breath ghosting over the older man’s ear as he ground his ass back against Jack’s growing erection, whispering, “I’m gonna ride you all night long~”

“City boy like you?” Jack scoffed. “You won’t last one round.”

Rhys ground back against Jack again, pulling a groan from the older man. “We’ll see about that~” He stood and walked back over to the horses, digging around in his pack.

Rhys had lured Jack out on a ride under the pretense of getting a little more practice in before the big cattle drive. Jack, being more than eager to get the cute little city slicker all to himself, had readily agreed. They’d saddled up and headed out with little more than a wave to their fellow ranch hands. But when they were out near the far edge of the property, Rhys had made an excuse to stop, hopped off his horse, and tied it to the fence post. Jack had done the same, then taken a seat by a post several feet away from the horses. He’d pulled his hat down over his eyes for a little nap, trusting Rhys not to wander very far. The next thing Jack knew, his hands were tied expertly behind his back, keeping him seated against the post, and Rhys was smirking down at him.

Jack had to admit, it was a pretty smart move. But he didn’t have to admit it out loud.

Rhys was now coming back towards him, holding a small flask in his hand. He stood over Jack again, reaching out to knock Jack’s hat off his head. “You talk an awful lot, mister. But I wonder, what else can your mouth do?”

“Princess, you go on and whip it out, and I’ll show you a proper oral congress,” Jack said with a lazy grin. “Not that you weren’t doin’ a good job. But ol’ Jack’s done his fair share of givin’.”

Rhys took another moment to look over the older man, slipping the flask into his back pocket. As a smirk tugged up the corner of his lips, the young man slid both hands to his belt buckle, taking his sweet time in getting it open. He kept his eyes on Jack as he let the buckle fall to the side with a loud clink. Jack’s eyes were trained on the boy’s crotch, tongue darting out to wet his lips in anticipation. The city boy was definitely a nice change of pace from Jack’s usual fare of weathered hands and unshaven beards (or taffeta skirts and too much makeup when he made it into town, he wasn’t that picky, so long as they were clean and attractive). Rhys’s face was still smooth, his hands soft, and he was willing and eager to do whatever Jack liked. Nevermind that Jack was nearly old enough to be the boy’s father. That was just a detail to be overlooked. The boy was sent to the ranch to learn, and what better teacher could he have than Jack?

Rhys had now unfastened his jeans and pulled his flushed arousal out. Jack glanced up to the boy’s face, then back to the cock bobbing in his face. He licked his lips once more before leaning in to trail his lips up the shaft. He generally liked to tease Rhys about his “cute little pecker”, though it was almost as big as his own. For now, he decided to let Rhys have what he wanted, drawing his tongue up from base to tip, then ghosting his breath over the broad, wet stripe. Rhys shivered at that, biting his lip to keep quiet. Jack rewarded him by taking the head into his mouth and laving his tongue over it.

A small mewl escaped the boy’s mouth, and then Jack felt those long fingers in his hair. He smirked inwardly as he started to move, taking more of Rhys in little by little as he bobbed his head. Soon, his nose was buried in the short, wiry hairs at the base. He breathed in Rhys’s musk, moaning around the flesh in his mouth. Jack would’ve loved to grip the kid by his hips, hold him down, and suck out all the pretty sounds he could ever hope for. As it was, he settled for tilting his head the slightest bit and looking up to his face. Rhys was watching him, eyes half shut, satisfaction stretching his lips in a cocky grin.

“You look real good down there, handsome~” he praised, sliding his hand on around to the back of Jack’s head. Jack took the hint and began to bob his head again, using his tongue to massage the underside. Rhys still seemed to be holding back on his noises, though, so after a moment, Jack pulled off to speak.

“Li'l encouragement goes a long way, kitten. Besides, ain’t nothin’ but coyotes out here to hear ya.” That earned him a frown, but Jack could see the light dusting of pink spreading across Rhys’s cheeks. “Go on and be loud, kiddo~” With that, Jack leaned in to once again get to work. He focused his attention on the head, flicking his tongue across the slit and smearing the precum around with his own saliva. Rhys gasped and gripped Jack’s hair tight, then let out a shy little moan. Jack began to move again, working eagerly to pull more noises from the boy.

“Haa-ah, Jack!” Rhys cried, giving a sharp tug to his hair. Jack took him all in once again, swallowing around the boy’s length and earning more moans and a small litany of “yes” and “more”. Music to his ears. He pulled off halfway, sucking harshly at what remained in his mouth. Without warning, a salty spray coated his tongue, followed by a sharp cry. Jack diligently swallowed everything, keeping his lips locked around Rhys’s cock until the younger man was finished. Slowly, he pulled off, leaning his head against the post to give Rhys a knowing smirk.

“Well? Best you ever had, right?”

Rhys shrugged, still trying to catch his breath. “’S not the worst~” He stepped over to the side and quickly tugged off his boots, then pulled the flask from his pocket before removing his jeans. Once he was finished, he once again straddled Jack. “You still gotta teach me to ride proper, right~?”

Jack’s pants were uncomfortably tight by this point. “Pumpkin, I don’t think you need any more teachin’,” he said, eyes trained on the kid’s face. “You gonna just keep teasin’, or’re you gonna show me what you know?”

With a smirk, Rhys reached down to rub at the bulge in the older man’s pants. “I’m getting to it. But it looks like this ride’s gonna be long and hard~” Rhys nipped his earlobe, finally unfastening Jack’s jeans and slipping his hand in to give the ranch hand some relief. Jack groaned, letting his head fall back as the younger man trailed kisses and bites down his neck. He couldn’t help himself from thrusting into Rhys’s hand. Unfortunately, the relief didn’t last long. Just as Jack felt a tightening in his groin, Rhys pulled his hand away.

“Aw, sweetheart, c'mon! Don’t be mean like that,” he whined. But as he opened his eyes to see why Rhys had stopped, he instantly perked up.

The boy had opened the flask and was now carefully coating his fingers in the oil. Once he was satisfied, he scooted himself back on Jack’s lap, making sure the older man could see what he was about to do.

Rhys began by rubbing his middle finger around his entrance, spreading the oil around. After a moment, he slipped it in with a small gasp. “I’ve been thinking about this for a while,” he said quietly, eyes trained on Jack’s face. “Ever since that first night in the barn, when you pushed me down on the hay and had your way with me.” The boy now had two fingers worked into himself, pushing them deep. Jack could feel the slight tremble in Rhys’s thighs every time. He watched those long fingers slide in and out, slowly scissoring, working the young man’s hole open. “I wondered what it would be like to be the one in control, to use you as I see fit,” Rhys continued.

“And? How’s it feel, sweetheart?” Jack asked, watching Rhys’s cock twitch and bob as it filled out.

“Hmm, I’ll let you know when I’m finished~” He continued to work himself open, taking his time with the stretch and putting on quite the show. Little moans and gasps were trickling from his mouth now as he worked his fingers deeper. Finally, Rhys worked a third finger in, then reached out with his free hand to grip Jack’s aching cock. “I’ll bet you just can’t wait to fill me up, can you, handsome?”

Jack shook his head, biting his lip to keep from making any noise.

“What did you tell me earlier, Jack?” Rhys asked, giving the older man a teasing squeeze. “Nothing but you, me, and the coyotes. A little encouragement goes a long way~” Jack gasped, letting the breath out in a moan as he looked up to find Rhys grinning devilishly.

“Oh, c'mon, darlin’, don’t tease me like this! Go on and have a seat,” Jack said. Watching the boy prep himself with little to no relief of his own was getting to him.

Rhys eyed him thoughtfully, still pushing his fingers in as deep as they would go. “I don’t know…I might need a little more encouragement~” he teased. Jack groaned and tried to buck his hips (hard to do with a lanky businessman’s son on your lap). Rhys only tutted, taking his hand away from Jack’s cock to steady himself. “C'mon, cowboy, use your words~”

“Pumpkin, if you think Handsome Jack is about to beg just to get his willy wet, you better think again,” Jack growled. Rhys held his gaze, but after a moment, he slipped his fingers from himself and reached for the flask. The kid must’ve been as eager as he was.

Rhys poured a generous amount of oil onto his palm, then tossed the flask aside to start slicking Jack’s length. The older man moaned at the touch. Rhys didn’t waste his time, though. After a few quick strokes, he took his hand away and scooted closer, then held Jack’s cock steady as he sank down on it with a lascivious noise. Jack watched his face, watched the way the boy reveled in the feeling of taking what he wanted. He ached to reach out and grip Rhys’s hips to guide him. Jack knew he wasn’t the most romantic man, but there was just something about this kid, the way his eyelashes kissed his cheeks, his pearly teeth peeking out from under his top lip to sink into the bottom…No matter how long they were together, how many times they found themselves entangled in each other, Jack knew it would never be enough. He would always crave more.

By now, Rhys had picked up a steady (if slow) rhythm, working his hips up and down, rolling them to give himself friction against Jack’s belly. “That’s it, sweetheart, nice'n easy,” he breathed. Rhys slowly opened his eyes to give the cowboy a stern glare. The blush across his cheeks dampened the effect, however, and Jack gave him a smug grin.

“Don’t tell me how to run this show. I-I know–ah! I know what I’m doing,” came the retort.

Jack tried once again to buck his hips, this time successfully pulling a cry from the younger man. He could feel fingertips digging into his shoulders now. After a moment, Jack repeated the motion.

“Jack!" He loved the way his name fell so easily from those plump lips. After another moment, Rhys picked up his pace, pulling a pleased sigh from Jack.

"You feel amazing, pumpkin. I dunno how I survived without this perfect ass~ Mm, keep going, just li–Mmph!" Jack was suddenly silenced by a pair of lips crashing against his own. As the shock faded, he melted into the kiss, slipping his tongue out to tease the boy. But just as quickly as he’d started it, Rhys ended it.

"Shut up,” he hissed.

“Which is it, kitten? Do you want encouragement, or do you want me quiet~?" Jack couldn’t resist bucking up yet again.

"Nngh, you’re so…infuriating!" Rhys’s lips were suddenly on Jack’s again, harsh and dominating. He once again picked up the pace, lifting himself up high and then driving his hips down, forcing Jack’s length deep every time. Soon, Rhys was forcing his tongue into Jack’s mouth, and Jack gave back as good as he got. A desperate noise began to fill Jack’s ears, and a moment later, he realized it was coming from himself. This kid was just too much. Jack let himself stay lost in the sensation, in the tight heat and eager intensity.

Rhys abruptly stopped, though, keeping Jack buried deep inside himself. Slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled back so that their lips barely brushed. Jack couldn’t resist stealing one more quick kiss before opening his eyes to look at Rhys.

"Jack,” he breathed, barely audible, “after the drive…I don’t…I can’t go back." The older man blinked, trying to process what he’d just heard.

"The city’s your home, pumpkin. What d'you mean you can’t go back?”

Rhys bit his lip, looking away for a moment, then back to Jack. “Tell me I can stay with you." He set his jaw with a frown, furrowing his brow.

"Babydoll, that’s no–”

“Tell me, or I’ll leave you here unsatisfied.”

Jack stared at the boy for a long moment. Then, a quiet chuckle bubbled up and grew, spilling out into a roiling laughter. Rhys kept his stone-faced composure throughout it, until Jack’s laughter finally died down. Clearly, he wasn’t as amused as the older man.

“Rhysie…You fight dirty. I like it~ But you don’t need anyone’s permission to stay, ‘cept Mr. Tassiter’s. Long as you prove yourself competent on the drive, he’ll keep you on.” It was Rhys’s turn to stare dumbly. After a solid minute with no response, Jack nudged his hips up, looking for a little friction. “C’mon, pumpkin, we’ll talk about it later. Get a move on. My legs’re goin’ numb.”

Rhys immediately leaned in to resume the kiss, Jack matching his enthusiasm. Before long, Rhys had worked back up to his previous pace, lifting himself and driving Jack’s cock as deep as he could. He felt one hand leave his shoulder, and moments later swallowed the gasp as Rhys let it escape between their lips.

“That’s it, Rhysie, just like that,” Jack murmured, doing his best to wait for the younger man before he allowed himself to finish. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long. With a sharp cry, Rhys’s release was shooting out and soaking into his shirt. But Jack was too busy burying himself in that perfect ass to notice. He followed Rhys right over the edge with a low groan, straining against the rope with the desire to grip the boy’s hips.

As the pair wound down, Rhys laid his head on Jack’s shoulder, pressing his lips again and again to the cowboy’s neck. Jack simply rested his head back against the fence post, breathing heavy, but deeply satisfied.

“Jack?”

It was soft, barely a whisper. Jack almost didn’t hear it over his own breath. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“We don’t have to rush right back…do we?” Rhys asked.

Jack simply shook his head, then laid it back against the post. But after another minute, he spoke up. “You do hafta untie me, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the whole thing, thanks! Also thanks for kudos and comments! [Hmu on Tumblr](http://hipsterizzy.tumblr.com/) if you wanna. :3


End file.
